<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑喵】卧底 by xxxxsuozi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024002">【黑喵】卧底</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi'>xxxxsuozi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/F, 卧底</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尔虞我诈，几分真心？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>黑喵</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黑喵】卧底</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这次回去她一定要申请换个搭档。</p><p>袁一琦现在急得想杀人，但表面上还偏偏要装作若无其事，因为她老爹就在对面看着，不止是她老爹，还有很多人正看着这边...不过不是看她，是看她身边的沈梦瑶。</p><p>Omega真是一群容易感情用事的家伙。</p><p>那一双双不怀好意的眼睛即使是她看见了也不由得心里一紧，但身边的人却还是一副云淡风轻的模样，仿佛那群人看的是袁一琦不是她。</p><p>“这次大家做的很好，交易很成功...”她爹倒是收回了视线，简单总结了一下这次的“战果”。</p><p>其实现在应该算是庆功会吧。她爹叫了一群Omega进来，示意属下们随意挑选，包间很大，可以放开了玩。</p><p>来了。袁一琦看着他向这儿走来，一颗心也跟着提了起来。</p><p>“看好你女朋友。”他似笑非笑地看了眼袁一琦，然后上下打量了一下沈梦瑶，“不然说不定哪天我儿媳就没了。”</p><p>“我知道，不要你管。”袁一琦自然也没什么好表情，她伸手揽住沈梦瑶，心里感叹果然最坏的事情发生了。</p><p>他也开始怀疑沈梦瑶了。</p><p>众多窥探的目光让袁一琦坐立难安，她知道如果不做点什么，沈梦瑶可能走不出这个包间。都怪沈梦瑶一时心软，放走了那个小警察，还偏偏被人发现了，已经有人开始暗中调查沈梦瑶，要不是她袁一琦还有个少帮主的身份，指不定要一起被怀疑。</p><p>但现在要做的，是如何擦屁股，啊呸，善后。</p><p>自从做了警察之后，袁一琦觉得自己真是文明了不少。</p><p>“看你干的好事。”她靠近沈梦瑶的耳朵，刻意压低了声音，语气有些愤懑。</p><p>“那你忍心看你女朋友被这群豺狼撕碎吗？”沈梦瑶倒像是有恃无恐，甚至还加重了女朋友三个字，好像在嘲笑她。</p><p>“你又不是我女朋友，有什么不忍心的。”袁一琦也是习惯了沈梦瑶这么说话，所以说她才不想跟她搭档，简直是给自己添堵。</p><p>她两现在的行为像是小情侣在咬耳朵，部分人打消了一点怀疑，收回目光专心享受眼前的Omega，但还有一部分人仍然看着她们，抱着看戏或幸灾乐祸的心理。</p><p>少帮主会怎么救她女朋友呢？</p><p>“怎么，少帮主要在她的手下面前展示自己的英姿吗？”沈梦瑶翻身跨坐在她身上，低头吻了吻她的额头。</p><p>“你要肯配合我也没意见。”袁一琦有些无奈，但还是抬头与她接吻。只是单纯的接吻，不带任何的情欲，更像是在相互扶持，给予对方信心，在这个地方，她的神经每一刻都紧绷着，说不累是不可能的。</p><p>“老大，我们要不要...”袁帮主的身边的一个人看着正在拥吻的两个人，想要询问要不要找机会杀了沈梦瑶。</p><p>“先不要急，看小琦会怎么做。”他也不懂儿子怎么会被这个Omega迷得失了三魂六魄，但既然袁一琦喜欢沈梦瑶，那么她应该知道要怎么做。</p><p> </p><p>“呃...帮我一下...我....”</p><p>“我还以为你习惯这种事呢。”</p><p>“谁他妈会有这种癖好啊？”假装听不懂沈梦瑶的阴阳怪气，袁一琦翻了个白眼，拉开裤链，从里面掏出了软趴趴的小小琦，示意沈梦瑶帮她。</p><p>她空出来的手一颗一颗地解开沈梦瑶的外套扣子，视线也跟着落到了沈梦瑶的脖子上，那上面还有一个浅浅的牙印，她忽地觉得肩膀有点疼，她可没忘记上次她没忍住咬了沈梦瑶一口，而后沈梦瑶是怎么报复回来的。</p><p>袁一琦没有脱掉沈梦瑶的外套，就这这样把里衣给撩了起来，低头轻吻了一下锁骨下的一条刀疤，疤痕不长，但颜色很深，而制造这条疤的人，已经被她扔去喂狼狗了。</p><p>另一只手则是握住了肉色的bra，沈梦瑶的胸还是很可观的，袁一琦很喜欢在那儿流连，虽然沈梦瑶每次都会给她一个爆粟。</p><p>“怎么不脱了？怕别人看到？”</p><p>明明自己害怕的要死却还是要打趣她。</p><p>“你就不怕别人看到了对你有企图？”</p><p>“他们敢动袁少帮主的人，看来你威严不够啊。”</p><p>总有一天她会被沈梦瑶气死。</p><p>袁一琦扯了扯嘴角，“希望一会你还能这么嘴硬。”</p><p>“我嘴可软了，你不知道吗？”</p><p>袁一琦气呼呼地选择闭麦。</p><p>斗嘴了几句，沈梦瑶倒是放松了不少，袁一琦闷哼两声，胯下的巨兽在沈梦瑶的抚慰下已经有了抬头的趋势。还好今天沈梦瑶穿的是裙子，她可不想在这么多人面前上演限制级的真人片。</p><p>原本搂着沈梦瑶腰的手已经钻进了裙底，隔着底裤不断地磨蹭，同时放出自己的信息素来诱导对方。沈梦瑶的腰向上抬了抬，但又被袁一琦按住。手指挑开内裤的一角摸了进去，她确实有点心急了，入口还略显干涩，袁一琦不得不放缓动作，一点一点地挤进去。</p><p>虽然沈梦瑶已经有了一点动情的迹象，但仍然有些难以接纳异物，特别是外人审视的目光让她觉得如芒刺背。</p><p>“呃...你放松，不然会很痛...”事到如今，已经不可能停下来了，为了命也好，其它也罢。而且Alpha本就是容易被欲望操控的家伙，袁一琦抿了抿唇，当然不会说自己其实有点期待这种话。</p><p>她的心理有点矛盾，一方面不想让别人看见沈梦瑶，一方面又想在别人面前宣誓主权，好叫那些觊觎的家伙都熄了那点小心思。</p><p> </p><p>常年握刀拿枪的手上有很多细小的伤痕，粗粝的手指还一直在往里进，有时还会故意屈起，狭窄的甬道被不断撑开，扩张和摩擦带来的更多是疼痛，沈梦瑶的脸色都有些发白。</p><p>“你...你轻点，别捏坏了...”袁一琦的眉毛揪成了一团，并不是肩膀被捏的痛了，而是分身还在还在沈梦瑶手上。</p><p>“你话真多...老娘还疼呢...”</p><p>沈梦瑶极力压制自己的嗓音，因为疼痛而有些颤抖。</p><p>好歹也是共事了那么久的“好搭档”，被浅标过的Omega很快就有了反应，有湿哒哒的水顺着手滑出，在沈梦瑶腰上的手轻轻掐了一下那结实的肉，暗示的意味已经很明显了。</p><p>“唔...再等等好吗...”沈梦瑶咬着唇，两只手一起抓着袁一琦的花衬衫，简直不菲的衬衫被抓的皱成了一团，往日袁一琦都很有耐心，至少会先用手帮她做一次...而现在，她的身体还没有准备好...</p><p>“你等的了，可是他们等不了...我们速战速决好吗？宝贝。”袁一琦亲了亲沈梦瑶的脸，又把自己有些发烫的脸跟她贴在一起轻轻厮磨，手掌从后颈一下一下慢慢捋到尾椎，“而且...我也等不了了。”</p><p>裤子的内侧上已经有了凉凉的湿意，抽出来的手拍了拍她饱满的臀，然后又往上托了托，“乖，自己坐下来。”</p><p>沈梦瑶没有动，袁一琦便轻轻顶了顶她，同时收紧了环在那腰上的手，不让她继续往外缩。</p><p>“你...”这是少有这么清醒的情况下跟袁一琦做爱。她面前的落地窗里倒映其他人的面孔，那一道道或是审视，或是戏谑的目光像是对她的凌迟，耳朵除了她自己的心跳声还依稀能听到别人说话的声音，她不知道他们是在聊天，还是在讨论她们两。</p><p>但现在除了相信袁一琦她别无选择，沈梦瑶给自己做足了心理准备，这才缓缓坐下去。</p><p>她们的距离逐渐从零变为负数，沈梦瑶的状态比她想象的要更好，袁一琦不由得舒服的哼哼出声，原本紧皱的眉头也逐渐舒展开来。</p><p>她们的AO契合度极高，信息素在这混杂在各种气味的包间里相互交缠，不分彼此，隔断了所有不怀好意的试探，袁一琦真是爱死了沈梦瑶这甘甜的信息素，就算是溺死在这里面她也愿意。</p><p>她情不自禁地小幅度顶弄了起来，Omega内里疯狂蠕动的软肉咬的她醉仙欲死，她抬头咬住对方那红的像滴血的耳垂，任由沈梦瑶把她的一头金毛揉乱的像个炸毛的狮子。</p><p>“哈啊...瑶瑶...你好会吸...”</p><p>她没有收敛自己的声音，坦坦荡荡地在场所有人都听的清楚，她阴森森的目光越过沈梦瑶，扫过几个当场变了脸色的人，高级Alpha的压制力一下爆发开来，顿时场内大部分Alpha的被吓了一跳，直到她爹看过来她才收回了随意外放的信息素。</p><p>“唔...”夹着她分身的肉穴猛然一缩，袁一琦赶忙把爽到极致的呻吟声吞了回去，才发现沈梦瑶的脸上已经爬满了嫣红，生生多出了一分媚意。</p><p>害羞了啊？袁一琦笑了笑，想起了她们的第一次，那时候沈梦瑶也是这样，半咬着红润下唇，半阖的眸子里水光潋滟，羽睫因不安而颤动，少女欲迎还拒的姿态美的惊心动魄，只一眼便让袁一琦彻底陷了进去。</p><p>不然谁放着好好的家产不要，去当警察跟自家爹对着干哦。</p><p>她甚至骗过了自己。袁一琦真想给自己颁个奥斯卡最佳演员奖。</p><p>她把沈梦瑶的脸按进自己颈窝里，谁也不给看。</p><p>可她不知道，埋在她颈窝里的沈梦瑶眼神清明，轻轻吻了吻她的侧颈，细细嗅了嗅少年蓬勃迸发的朝气，嘴里却配合地吐出难耐的呻吟。</p><p>说好的速战速决，袁一琦也没有骗她。</p><p>在袁一琦咬破沈梦瑶腺体尽情注入信息素的那一刻，她终于再一次问出了这个问了无数遍的问题，“现在可以做我女朋友了吗？”</p><p>“谁说要换搭档来着？”</p><p>“不知道，像你这么好的搭档傻逼才要换。”</p><p>“不准说脏话，我的女朋友。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>她以为她成功了。</p><p>她也以为她成功了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>